The Aftermath of Losing
by Kuro49
Summary: RA. Rabi died in Allen's dreams, unable to tell reality from lies. Rabi once told Allen, once you wake up, everything will be...? A plot of messed up thoughts.


I don't own anything. A Rabi x Allen, this story is never meant to make sense.

XXX

**The Aftermath of Losing**

XXX

006

He was on his knees, the rubbles dug into his flesh.

_A laugher sounded in his memory._

_－__Silly Allen, don't cry over such a small thing_

_－__I never meant to cry…_

_His hands were balled into fists as he rubbed at his eyes._

The scenery was devastating, it left him in tears. Crushed by reality, his tears streamed from his gray orbs. He gripped the rocks on the ground tightly in his fist, the pointed edges dug deeper into his skin.

－Is it alright if I cry for you then?

He gently said as he closed his eyes, his thick white lashes fluttered.

And then he fainted to the ground, his body limp to the touch. His finger tips cold, his cheeks were pale.

The sound of his laugher still rings in his ear.

001

－Go to sleep.

He called out gently.

－But I am not tired.

He argued with a pout on his lips.

－Its twelve already.

He reminded the other.

He lay down on the bed.

－Good night.

A kiss to his forehead; the quilts were lifted to cover his small frame.

－Good night…

A gentle whisper as he drifted into an unsteady sleep.

The door closed after him.

005

The final war was declared.

The line of good against evil was finally drawn.

He stood in front of the mirror and bid himself a farewell.

－This is the end,

His hand was pressed against the surface of the mirror; his reflection repeated everything that he did. Every word that he whispered, it whispered along with him.

－"Rabi"

He turned around and left the room, picking up his innocence.

The battle was on.

The door closed after him.

002

He tossed and turned in his bed. The thin quilt twirled in between his legs. Beads of sweat rolled off of his forehead, his hands gripped at his sheets with all the strength he can muster.

His snow white hair was plaster against his face.

He gasped out loud as he shouted out a name.

－**Rabi!**

His whole body was limp as his eyes snapped open.

－Don't die on me…

He whispered.

－A nightmare? It had to be a nightmare…

He lay there on his bed panting with each breath.

－Rabi would never die on me.

His heart was racing as a drop of tear rolled off of his face.

007

Whose side won?

It didn't matter to me.

－Allen…

His voice was raspy.

－Dying in your arms…

I brushed a strand of red from his eye.

－Leave me with no more regrets…

He closed his eyes after that.

Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, his crimson blood was pouring from his wound. I couldn't stop staring at him. His body wasn't moving, his features wee frozen to a content smile.

My head bowed.

A drop of my tear fell from my eyes and splashed against his cheek, it then rolled off of his cheek too.

Was I crying?

Or was he crying too?

003

The door creaked open.

He turned to the opened doorway; it cast a yellow glow into my dark room. He couldn't see anything clearly, tears filled his eyes, his orbs were glassy with the salty liquid.

－This isn't real…

He put his hands to his ears.

－I can't lose him again.

He hugged his knees as he rocked himself back and forth.

_He opened the door and walked in._

_－__Allen, you are crying again._

_－__It is all just a dream._

_－__It isn't real, no need to cry._

_He placed a hand to his cheek and wiped away the tears that stained his face._

_－__A nightmare is just a dream._

_－__Once you wake up, everything will be fine again._

_Just like that he held him in his arms._

Allen opened his eyes, the room was empty.

008

I lost myself against all odds.

－Rabi…

I called out lightly in the battle field.

－You have to come find me.

I continued as I looked at the body in my arms, he had red hair and an eyepatch on his right eye.

－Because I am lost without you.

Pushing the body off of my lap, I stood up.

Looking down at that body I knew that it wasn't Rabi.

I turned and walked away, another tear fell slide down my cheek. Tears are such a drag.

I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

Because he wasn't there to do it for me.

004

His eyes were still closed.

_－__I understand now_

A hand caressed his cheeks

_－__It was all just a dream_

A gentle brushing of his snow white strand from his face.

_－__A dream is a dream_

Their hands held on to each other, as if their life depended on one another.

_－__So once I wake up, everything will be…_

000

How does it end?

000

A happy ending or a tragic one is all your choice. This story shows that every story can be understood a different way by different people. Take it how ever you want.

Kuro


End file.
